


Shadow Link

by Dayza_Draws



Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayza_Draws/pseuds/Dayza_Draws
Summary: This is Old





	Shadow Link

He stumbles back as the black goop falls from the ceiling, barely missing it as it lands in front of him. But then it starts moving. It has.. eyes? It’s forming, and it’s laughing. He gasps, dropping his sword and continuing to back up. It just feels… wrong. There’s something wrong. He’s vaguely aware of one of his friends calling his name, but his eyes are glued to the figure in front of him. It’s risen up. And it’s.. Him? He’s the one standing there, the black from, blade in hand. And then it’s charging him but he’s frozen. He snaps out of the trance, only now noticing how far he is from his blade. He brings his shield up in a last effort to protect himself, eyes slamming shut. There’s the sound of metal across metal and a grunt. He looks up, eyes wide. Time is standing in front of him, blade locked in place as he holds the shadow off. 

“Move!” His voice is enough to shake him free and he starts towards the group, but then Wild has his hand on his arm and is pulling him away, eyes glued to the shadow. They both falter as it changes before their eyes, now mirroring Time. It goes to stab him and he can’t move in time-- he’s not going to block it.

A chain shoots through the air and stops the thing’s arm. Wind’s head snaps over towards the others to see Twilight, both arms struggling to keep the chain from being pulled right out of his hand. The surprisingly strong goop is thrown off balance just enough for Time to deflect his blow though, so it got the job done. 

The thing grabs the chain and pulls, sending Twilight off balance and shaking the chain off his arm at the same time. Free of that he charges towards Twilight, who has regained his balance but won’t be able to pull out his defenses in time.

Wild springs forward, pulling out a long narrow two handed blade. Where he keeps them, we’ll never know. He slashes through the figure’s leg but it doesn’t do much besides get his sword stuck, and he barely misses getting his face bashed in by it’s shield. Twilight has his blade in hand now, lunging at the shadow while it’s attention is on Wild. He catches it in the back, his swing carrying enough force to slice right through it, and for a second it looks like it might be over, but then the goop grows back towards itself and it turns towards Twilight, form rippling as he begins to mirror him. Wild manages to pull his sword free during the transformation, hopping back into defensive state and waiting for an opening.

Four and Hyrule have their bows at the ready, neither one of them willing to shoot, knowing that everyone will begin moving again in a moment.

Legend is fishing an item out of his pocket, eyes locked on the thing while he does so, ready to move if need be. Warriors is moving towards it, ready to jump in and help Twilight. Sky is moving around the edge slowly, trying to get to Time.

Then it laughs, and all the sudden the noises of a fight have started again. Wind hesitates before sprinting back towards Time, grabbing his sword and then asking if he’s alright while Sky reaches them, presumably to ask the same question. Time waves them off with his usual “don’t worry about me.”

Sky nods, turning to look back at the shadow. Wind opens his mouth to apologize for almost getting him killed, but decides not to and goes back to watching the others fight, trying to figure out how he can help. Wild barely misses a blow, and by the time Wind can blink has moved to the other side of the shadow, several clean hit marks in the center of the goop. No one has figured out how he does that yet, but it’s really cool. Wild turns back, sword at the ready, a look of shock and disappointment crossing his face as the goop starts patching up the holes.


End file.
